


Taking a Ride to Berlin

by SirMcKenah



Series: Unfinished and Never Touched On Again Stories. [3]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Unfinished, first draft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirMcKenah/pseuds/SirMcKenah
Summary: Jason decides to take Morgan out to Berlin since he was in a good enough mood.





	Taking a Ride to Berlin

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this one, I think I might rework on this again and see where that takes me!

We had to keep things quiet. We were not at our house or anywhere we really  knew on top of our heads. We just needed some air, we needed to get away from everything and have time stand still. This was our time alone to just figure ourselves out.  
  
Things were sort of rocky the night before. Jason and I just finished busting a huge drug lord from Russia and we felt like we needed to celebrate. Rarely would he ever suggest that to me, but I guess that it was such a big deal because he was the cause to so many lives being cut short.

We went out of the city and got onto an areoplane to fly us all the way to Germany. Before getting there, it took a long wait. It was very chaotic as well. We could not understand where to go, or where our luggage was supposed to go.  
  
“I thought you traveled around as a hobby!” I commented as a man patted me down.  
  
“I did until five years ago before this shit began to go out of lines.” He pointed out calmly. He, being the lucky bastard he was, just so happened to be done with the patting.    
  
When we were done with all of that annoying stuff for the check in, we just sat around. We were right next to each other and at first all we happened to do was talk. We were bored, I drew a lot of pictures for him. He asked me how I thought he looked so I drew him.

After I was done, he asked me if I was willing to give it to him so I did. He unzipped his backpack, opened something up and put the drawing in there.  
  
It took a rather long time just to get there. Legally. I forced Jason to do all of this without causing trouble for the both of us. He wasn’t into the idea at all, but he agreed.  
  
Timothy thinks I put a spell under him because he always listened to me. I guess so, I wouldn’t know. He was always the type to do what he wants, but he told me that he was getting older now.

There are moments where I forget that he was eight years senior to me. He acted like he was only two years sometimes. Other times he acted older than me.  
  
But during the times that I hear him sigh, the way his back pops, the ways his bones cracked... I knew that he was older. It reminded me that he would be so much older now if he didn’t die before hand. I always knew I liked older people, I just never thought I would like him in that way.  
I wasn’t into thinking about it a lot. I spent

almost all of my days ignoring this feeling towards him. I was pretty good at it as well! He never made a comment about it, ever.  
  
He yawned loudly, then smacked his lips together. I heard some women whisper about us. Wondering if we were dating. I chuckled a little, no, we are not but I wish we were.  
  
“Hey.” Jason softly cooed to me.  
  
I jumped a little, turning to face him. “You did wonderfully today. A really great job.” He run his fingers along my cheeks.

I blushed deeply. Fucking Jason. “Thank you. That means so much to me...” I trailed off for a moment.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
After a long plane ride, we arrived to Berlin, Germany. We had a car drive us to the hotel we were going to stay in for a week.  
  
“It’s a five star one.” He told me, I could hear his smirk.  
  
“Where were you able to get the money?” I asked as the car we were in came to a complete stop. I opened the door that was next to me and stepped out.  
  
“Told Bruce what was happening so he gave me some money to buy things here, payed for the flight and since the hotel is owned by...” He got out as well, slamming the car door close as soon as he got out, I did the same. He snapped his fingers for a few seconds, trying to remember the person who owned the hotel’s name. “...Yeah, it’s owned by that guy named Adrian.”  
  
I rose both my eyebrows, slightly startled by all of this. “Are you paying for it or is Bruce?” I asked, sort of tilting my head to the side while I slung my backpack over my shoulders.  
  
He paid the driver, walked to my side and took my hand, walking. I grew used to him touching me. He squeezed my hand. “The stay is free, no one had to pay for it. Which means what?” He asked in a playful tone.  
  
“We have money to waste...?” I answered in a questioning tone.  
  
“We get to buy you things.” He corrected me.  
  
Wait, wait, what? Me? No... He was just pulling my leg.  
  
When we entered into the hotel, we were quickly greeted by a man with decent enough English. He kept shaking my hand and he told Jason that he was expecting us. Then he gave him the key to the room, telling him that Adrian gave the best room.  
  
Jason gushed just a little for a split second and he quickly shook it off. “Tell him that I said ‘thank you for your deliberation’.”  
  
We walked away from the man, he was still holding onto my hand, the grip was tightening. The place was full of people and every so often I would bump into someone. I guess the amount of was unsettling to him.  
After a few minutes, we reached our room.  
  
It was huge and it held two different rooms, two bathrooms and the kitchen was an actual kitchen.  
  
That’s when he pounced on me, pushing me onto the wall, he bit down on my neck among that, a moan escaped my lips. He had his whole body weight rested against my rather small body, the pressure was too much and yet it was so wonderful! I dragged my nails along his back to hear his breath hitch and coo.  
  
God I loved it when he cooed.  
  
He tugged my shirt a little, opening it up to show my stomach a little, when he did that, he ran his hands along the revealed area while he nibbled on my neck gently, sometimes he would bite down and tug at my skin, that always made my groan.

Ever since the day I was released from the hospital after almost dying, our friendship heighten up a whole new notch. Every so often it was just us hanging out, goofing around, he’s lighten up a lot since then too, I didn’t understand why that was the case though. He didn’t understand how I almost died. Anyways. We were behaving like friends but then, he started touch me a lot more. Almost like he wanted to know I was still there.


End file.
